Paralyzer
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Ted is completely in love with John Cena, but John doesn't even know he exists. Can Ted ever get the nerve to say anything? SLASH! Prequel to Save Me: In his Arms!
1. Chapter 1

**AWWWWW yeah! the muchly awaited cena/teddy story is here!**

**A/n from Jessica: Ok so this sob took FOREVER to write but u guys get to stories in one day so whatever we're even. yeah anyway this was even harder than the candy story so i dont think im ever gonna write anything w/johnny again. i love him and his baggy pants to death but he's so hard to write.**

**anyway so yeah we own no one (i only own teddy's dirty fantasies and cody's retarded plan)**

**also this is a prequel to SAVE ME: IN HIS ARMS. which can be found in our stories. you dont neccessarily have to read it, but id love if you did :)**

* * *

The grip on Ted's drink tightened again as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Yet again the object of his desires was being grabbed at by a large swarm of ring rats and club bunnies wearing about four articles of clothing combined. Ted had never been the jealous type, but seeing the one man he wanted more than anything being propositioned so blatantly, without him being able to do anything to stop it? He was shocked his grip hadn't broken the glass yet.

The beautiful dimpled man across the bar had no idea of Ted's lustful gaze-he was blissfully unaware, accepting drinks from the ladies (if you could call them that) surrounding his table, flashing them all dazzling smiles as they departed.

Ted tore his gaze away from the scene across the bar to chug the rest of his crappy drink Cody insisted he order. Normally, with Ted the more drinks in his system the better-especially when it was one of his rare nights off, but these drinks were doing nothing to halt the dozens of butterflies (really buzzards would be more appropriate) from swarming the inside of his stomach all because of John Cena.

Within days of being called up from FCW, Ted had fallen hard for John. The way he could claim all the attention in a room just from one of his dimpled smiles had caused Ted to become breathless on numerous occasions. Everything about him was perfect- his looks, his well-earned and well deserved body, his deep, soothing voice, he could go on forever.

Unfortunately Ted's feelings weren't returned in any way. He might as well have been invisible for all of the progress he made with stealing Cena's heart. Cody was constantly trying to convince Ted to just talk to John and see if he shared the same feelings, but Cody was too much of a romantic. In reality if Ted were to confront John and tell his feelings he'd either get laughed at in his face or would be shot down immediately. Ted was leaning more towards the subtle way of revealing his feelings… like by avoiding John completely so he wouldn't act like a stuttering idiot every time he saw him. But that wouldn't stop Cody from butting into his non-existent love life. He had all but dragged Ted to some shitty club by their hotel, yelling that John would be there and he could finally talk to him about the way he felt. Placating Cody, he went. So that's how Ted found himself at a club he wouldn't be caught dead for fear of catching some type of STD, drinking alone in a dark corner, staring across the room like a love sick little puppy at John Cena.

Ted made a face at the sickly sweet aftertaste left in his mouth. He eyed the rest of club, tearing his gaze away from the crowd surrounding John, and flagged the bartender for another round from his secluded stool out of view. He slammed down his shots in rapid succession, hoping that the alcohol coursing through his veins would fuck with his senses enough that he wouldn't be able to see the blatant perusal of Cena.

Not for lack of trying, his gaze once again drifted across the room, his heart dropping into his stomach once again. John was _still_ being hounded by women, each still flirting shamelessly with him as they batted their eyelashes and gave lingering touches, each obviously hoping to spend the night with him.

Ted closed his eyes, reaching up to soothe his aching temples that were pounding with each blast of music. He allowed himself to think about the beautiful man so close to him yet so far out of reach. He imagined away the crowd of skanks, the loud obnoxious club music, all of the people drinking themselves into oblivion, and let himself think about him and John all alone in his hotel room, doing things he couldn't in reality. But if it _was_ reality-god, he'd give that man so much pleasure. Ted could barely contain the fantasies that were running through his mind. His lips kissing those chiseled abs he saw in the ring daily, worshipping his body as he moved his way south, kissing his hip lines and waist. Then, he'd move even lower and wrap his pouty, cock sucking lips around that thick, pulsing-

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey… Cody." Ted shook his head, returning to earth, and tried to will away the images left in his head, silently promising himself he'd pick up where he left off when he was alone.

"Still staring at John?" Cody said claiming the stool next to Ted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Codes." Ted said, slamming back another shot.

"Uh-huh," Cody said, following Ted's eyes across the room, "Sure Teddy, whatever you say."

Ted sighed, looking up at Cody with frustrated eyes. He was right-of course he was. The people who were passed out could see Ted's animalistic gaze boring a hole into John, coupled with the glares of hate he was sending the whores around him.

"Ya' got that crazy, hungry, 'must fuck now' look on your face."

"I was hoping it wasn't that obvious." Ted said, letting his eyes linger on the way John's face lit up as he laughed at a joke Randy was in the process of telling him.

"Nah, I just know you too well. So is my brilliant plan working? Have any quickies in the bathroom?" Cody smiled, offering Ted a little escape to his overall melancholy mood.

"Fraid' not Codes. I already told you- it won't work."

"Well I know misery loves company so if it helps you out, we're both in love with people who don't notice us." Cody said, reaching over to steal one of Ted's shots.

"Then why do you look so happy?" Ted said, confused as hell as to why Cody was smiling like an idiot when he was in the same predicament as Ted.

"Oh I'm just very positive. I know that Randy will someday realize how much he's secretly in love with me and needs me in his life- probably sometime out of the blue-and we'll kiss passionately and go fuck in his hotel room."

"Uh-_huh_." Ted said, wondering where in the hell Cody got these ideas from.

"Yep, and then from there we have a meaningful and deep conversation about where we want our relationship to go, and then"

"Cody?" Ted said, trying to shake Cody from his little monologue.

"I'm not done Teddy. Then, we'll both realize-"

"…Cody?"

"I said hang on! Anyway, we'll both realize we want the same thing-a loving, passion filled relationship- and we'll live happily ever after." Cody took a deep breath, returning to reality. "Now, what was so important?"

Ted stared at Cody, delaying his response. "Oh nothing, I thought you might want to know that Randy really _needs_ you right now." Ted said, poignantly looking past Cody to John and Randy's table.

"WHAT?!!!" Cody turned around to look so fast his head almost snapped. Across the bar, leaning all over John for support, was a massively drunk Randy Orton.

"Oh." Cody sighed, disappointment evident in his voice, a scowl marring his pretty features. "Yeah, I better go help him I guess. Oh and Teddy?" Cody said as he turned back to Ted.

"Hmmm?"

"You suck. A lot. More than Miz." Cody said, rising from his seat, and storming across the bar to play Randy's caretaker.

"You deserved it!" Ted yelled at Cody's disappearing form, getting no response other than a dirty look sent from across his shoulder.

Ted leaned back in his seat, the night's shots of Bacardi going straight to his head. His thoughts were swimming, nothing but John playing in his mind.

He must have noticed by now how much Ted liked him. I mean, _everyone_ knew how much Ted was in love with John, apparently all but John himself. Maybe John just didn't want to notice-he was a really nice person after all. Maybe if he kept pretending like he didn't notice Ted's hungry gazes or the way his touches lingered in the ring, he wouldn't need to shoot Ted down, maybe he was just helping Ted out by not immediately breaking his heart.

Ted sighed and shook his head at his confounded logic. _Or maybe he just is too busy being swarmed by skanks to notice._ Ted thought, pounding back another shot. In reality, it wasn't even the scantily clad sluts that Ted was worried about. It was _other_ wrestlers who were in love with John too. Or at the very least wanted to be fucked by the number one guy in the company. No, the skanks weren't his competition. Guys like Miz, who had blown every guy on the roster at least once except John, or Evan who seemed shy and nerdy to most people, but was actually a wild little sex kitten were his competition. And what hope did Ted have then? He didn't have a record for nailing _every single_ NXT rookie within a week like CM Punk; he wasn't a hell-cat in bed. Hell he hadn't even been with a man yet! He'd been foolishly saving himself for John, thinking that maybe one day he really would get his opportunity to show him how much he meant to him. But right now, that was taking a backseat to thoughts of giving that cherry away so he'd have some more experience.

_All right that's enough, _Ted thought rising from the table clumsily as the drinks took effect. _I gotta get out of here before I lose it. _He downed one last shot as he laid a few bills down on his table, glancing once more at John with a wistful expression on his face. He looked away quickly, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he locked eyes with John from across the room.

He all but ran for the exit, keeping his eyes to the ground as he maneuvered around drunken bodies swaying with the pulsing music of the club. But while getting out of dodge, Ted missed how John's eyes lingered on his disappearing form. How he ignored the girls around him, cutting one off mid-sentence as he rose from the table and rushed to follow Ted.

Outside however, Ted was breathing a huge sigh of relief as he got out of the club cramped with bodies and allowed himself to continue his fantasy Cody so rudely interrupted as he walked toward the hotel down the street alone.

He was at the part where John was screaming his name, when from behind him, he heard his name being called by the same person as in his head. Ted turned around, wondering if all the fantasizing mixed with the booze had caused him to hear things, coming face to face with John Cena.

"Ted. Hey." John said, clearly out of breath from running after Ted. "What's up?"

"Umm… Nothin'."

_I've _got_ to be hallucinating. Fuckin' Bacardi. _

"What are you doing here John?"

"Ok. Listen. I was with Randy and he-uhmm- well he was really drunk tonight. And you know how he has no control over his mouth when he's drunk?"

_Oh God._ "Yeah?"

"Well, he let something slip and I wanted to know if it was true."

"Okay."

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

"What did he let slip?"

_God damn it Randy! You're fucking dead!_

"Well, he said…"

John seemed to be having trouble. He had a look on his face that looked like a mixture of embarrassment, awkwardness, and nervousness? No, not nervousness; he must be reading him wrong.

"Yeah?" Ted looked up at John with embarrassed eyes, having difficulty meeting his gaze.

"I knew it."

"Wha-?" Ted was interrupted by the sudden pressure of lips on his- _John Cena's _lips on his. Ted kissed back, but it was mostly just a knee-jerk reaction; his brain hadn't caught up with what was happening yet.

_Ok, definitely hallucinating._

* * *

_Yea! Yet another amazing story by Jessica. I must admit it might take her forever to write and it drains her of all her energy but damn when she gets done (if she gets done) its amazing._

**Chapter 2 comin up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n from Jessica: all right that's a wrap people! for some reason, kirb and i are on a writing kick, so prepare for the finale of who's awesome just as soon as we beta it. anyway hope u like, i kinda went another way with this then i original planned to, but i think it worked out well**

**WARNING: mature rated smut ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anyone**

* * *

Ted was unconscious. That was the only possible solution.

He must have botched a superplex during his match on Raw- that was it. He was in the hospital passed out, his family dutifully at his bedside, his friends and co-workers in the waiting room to make sure he'd be fine. Or maybe he'd just had way too much to drink. He'd had too much Bacardi, and all the fantasies he'd been having manifested themselves in a totally realistic black-out dream. Any second now, the beautiful scenes happening in his head would vanish and he'd wake up, devastated that it hadn't been real.

There was no other explanation, none whatsoever, for not being in his own hotel room, John Cena-_THE _John Cena-, half naked and hard on top of him, feasting on Ted's neck like a horny teenager.

After John had kissed him outside that crappy club-or at least he _thought_ he had; it had seemed so real- they'd all but sprinted down the street to the hotel, John leading Ted the whole way, holding his hand and sending him devious little dimpled smirks.

After they had gotten to the elevator, everything became a blur. John's hands were everywhere-pulling at Ted's clothes, running through his hair, exploring the supple skin underneath his t-shirt, all the while ravishing his mouth with one of the hottest kisses Ted ever had experienced.

Now, returning to reality (or the current part of his fantasy) Ted gasped as John moved his lips downward, sucking on his neck and chest. God it felt _SO_ good! Ted had never thought his imagination was so creative that he'd be able to imagine the feeling of John against him, pinning him to the bed, his mouth on him-sucking at his skin till it left marks then lapping at the flesh with his tongue to sooth it. Ted clenched his eyes shut, holding in the moan that threatened to escape as John moved his assault to one of his nipples, gently nipping and sucking, sending chills of pleasure through Ted's body.

Ok, this was seriously self-destructive behavior. While this whole fantasy playing through Ted's mind was enjoyable now, any second he'd wake up, the entire night being a figment of his imagination, and feel so depressed that it wasn't real that he'd hate himself for continuing it. And while he really enjoyed fantasy-John and everything he was doing to him, he knew he'd regret it later.

With an exasperated sigh, he pulled John off of him, breaking the contact of John's lips with his skin, and scrubbed his hands over his eyes, hating that he couldn't milk this a little longer.

"What's wrong Ted?" Fantasy John said, backing up a bit to give Ted room to sit up. The look on his face was a mixture of disappointment and confusion, his eyes trying to search for answers on Ted's distraught-looking face.

Ted sighed. Well, this _was _Ted's hallucination, so he might as well give Fantasy Cena some answers. Yeah, that was good; no way just _talking_ could end up hurting him later.

"Sorry, I can't do this." Ted sighed, leaning against the headboard.

"Wh-why?" John asked, a hurt expression on his face. "I mean I guess if you want to stop we can…but I thought…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I thought you wanted this Ted. Wanted _us_."

"Well duh." Ted said, giving a weak chuckle. "That's exactly why I _can't _do it."

Now John looked thoroughly confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, his eyes scrunching up in puzzlement. "I-ok you're gonna' need to explain your logic there Teddy."

Ted sighed again, just wishing this could be over. "If we do anything, I'll just end up feeling like shit when I wake up."

John chuckled, moving to reclaim his position on top of Ted. "Well Teddy if you think I'm gonna' hit ya' and quit ya', you're wrong. I already told you, I wanted this too."

"No that's not it," Ted said, stopping John before he could be under him again. "I meant like when I wake up and…" It hurt Ted to think about the fact that in reality everything was the way it was before. Ted loving John unconditionally, John not aware of any of it. Ted took a deep breath, steadying himself. "…And this was all some really great dream."

John chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss on Ted's lips despite his protests. "Ted are you messin' with me? You think this a dream?"

"…Well yeah." Ted said as John began kissing him again. "So please stop, because I'll hate myself tomorrow."

"Well Teddy, I'd like to think I'm everyone's dream man, but I swear," John place another kiss on Ted's lips. "You aren't dreaming."

Ted scoffed, trying again in vain to push John off him, "Of course you'd say that, my imagination just wants this to keep going."

"All right," John sighed and pushed himself off of Ted. "What would you like me to do to show you you're awake? Pinch you? Pour cold water in your face?" Fantasy John seemed to be enjoying himself way too much.

"Hmm…" If Ted wasn't waking any time soon he might as well enjoy this as much as possible. "Why don't you prove you're actually John. Say something real John would."

"Uhh…" John ran a hand through his shorn hair. "The champ is here? You can't see me? Want some, come get some? Stop me if you're satisfied."

"Ha." Ted said, deadpan. "I'm serious, if you want me to believe you so bad, prove it."

"Fine." John leaned forward brushing his lips against Ted's skin, his lips, cheeks, the hollow of his ear.

"My name is John Felix Cena." He kissed a line up his jaw. "I'm from Massachusetts but live in Tampa, Florida." He moved downward dropping light kisses on his neck.

"I work for the WWE, same as you." He suckled the skin on his chest, continuing his path downward.

"I have had a crush on you since you've been called up, but never had the nerve to say anything..." Ted gasped as he brought one of his nipples in his mouth, feeling as great as it had before.

"Tonight I went out with Randy and a few other people to a club." He moved to the left, bringing the other in his mouth.

"I was being swarmed by ring-rats, and you wanted to kill all of them…" He moved down, licking the lines of Ted's abs.

"Randy got wasted and told me how you feel." He kissed his hip lines.

"So I ran to find you…" He pulled the edge of Ted's boxers down, exposing the tan skin underneath.

"…and kissed you." He moved farther down the bed, pulling Ted's boxers with him, leaving him bare.

"So…" He returned to his place on top of Ted, now eyelevel with his manhood.

"I took you back to my hotel room and _was_ planning on screwing your brains out…" Ted moaned as he placed a kiss on the head of his member.

"But then you tried to convince me you were dreaming." John licked the head, teasing the slit.

"So now, I'm trying to convince you you're awake. Do you believe me?" John looked up at Ted, his eyes clenched shut, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Ted opened his eyes slowly, but no-John was still there, arms braced on either side of the bed, doing-_Oh GOD!-_ amazing things with his mouth.

And all of a sudden, everything clicked.

Of course this was real. Of course John was real. He wasn't dreaming, he wasn't about to wake up in his hotel room with a horrible hangover _wishing_ it'd been real. This was real, actually happening. The man of his dreams, of his fantasies, was _really_ here, and _really_ loved him as much as Ted did.

God he was being an _idiot_! Wasting time they could have used being together: talking, kissing, poppin' Teddy's cherry… No more of that. No more denying what should've been the most obvious thing in the world to him. No. He'd show John that he understood, that he knew everything he'd said had been true.

He stopped John from his work below his waist, pulling him up roughly by his wife-beater, which for god knows what reason was not lying on the floor. He removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked . Ted kissed John passionately, stealing the breath from his lungs. They fought for dominance, tongues intertwining furiously, both determined to pick up where they had left off earlier in the night.

They broke the kiss, both gasping for air, as John resumed his ministrations, feasting on Ted's neck, hands grabbing for every inch of exposed skin he could. John gave a light chuckle, voice muffled inside the crook of Ted's neck, "So you believe me now?"

Ted grabbed either side of John's face, dizzyingly kissing him in answer.

"…Now John, please."

John didn't need any other motivation. He moved down Ted's body, kissing as he went, and reached for the lube he kept in his nightstand. He poured a generous helping on his fingers and dick, but stopped, hesitating, at Ted's entrance, Randy's drunken warning from earlier in the night ringing in his head.

_Randy, are you serious?_

_Yup. Sure am. But you go easy on Teddy ya' hear me? That boy's never been with anybody else before and worships the ground ya' walk on, so if I hear ya' just… just wanted to fuck em' and that's it, I'll come after ya' Johnny. _

"Ted are you sure?" John was suddenly second-guessing himself, unsure if Ted really wanted John to be his first.

Ted nodded, encouraging John to continue.

He placed a kiss on his hip conveying his thankfulness, and quickly thrust a finger in Ted's entrance. Ted cried out, gripping the sheets tightly as he tried to will his body to adjust to the intrusion.

John pushed further into Ted, searching for the spot inside him that would instantly make him forget all the pain he was feeling. He pulled out his finger, adding more lube, and found what he was looking for, the sudden jab to his prostate making Ted gasp.

"God-John…Do, do that again."

John obliged, pushing that spot inside Ted again, making him moan and grunt in response. He added another finger, the pleasure quickly overriding the pain for Ted as he scissored the fingers inside him, stretching him.

After John felt he was loose enough for him, he pulled out his fingers, getting a whine of protest from Ted. "No…John, it felt so good."

"S'ok Teddy, I think you're ready for something else."

Ted panted in anticipation, bracing himself for what was to come next.

John positioned his member to Ted's entrance, pushing the head slowly through Ted's tight ring of muscle.

Well he was definitely a virgin that was for sure. John had never been with anyone so tight, Ted was almost suffocating him. John held still, letting Ted get used to him as well as trying to get a grip so he wouldn't cum right then at the feeling of Ted's walls wrapped around him. He took the time to observe the scene in front of him: Ted on his back, legs spread obscenely wide to accommodate John, pretty face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, cock jutting out from him tall and proud…

Gauging Ted's reaction, he began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of him.

With a random change in angle, John brushed Ted's sweet spot inside him, causing him to release a wanton, almost slutty moan.

Time passed immeasurably, both men finding pleasure in the other, each calling out moans and yells of bliss. Ted relished each moment, each touch from John, every sound he made.

John kissed Ted with each thrust, worshipping his body with his hands, grasping at each expanse of silky smooth flesh, at each piece of anatomy he could get his hands on.

John was losing it, the familiar coil of warmth in his stomach moments away from unfurling. With a new wind of franticness, John leaned down closer to Ted, breath ghosting across his cheek and whispered, "Teddy, I'm gonna' cum."

Ted nodded with vigor, yelling at John to give it to him, to make him his.

With a deep, gravelly groan and a call of Ted's name, John came, thrusting into Ted, milking his release.

Ted followed soon after, moaning John's name and a mixture of expletives with his release.

John pulled out, collapsing next to Ted, placing sweet, tender kisses on his face. He cleaned them up, and pulled Ted into him, letting him rest his head on his chest as they both faded into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*~*~*  
_The Next Day_

Cody sat in catering alone, head in his hands as he waited for his friend Ted to come and have breakfast with him like they always did on taping days. He checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, and drummed his fingers across the surface of the table, wearily watching the door for signs of his Teddy.

Cody was exhausted. He had spent the entire night taking care of a _really_ drunk Randy Orton, undressing him for bed which would have been hot if it hadn't been for Randy being dead on his feet. He had to run back and forth, getting a sick bucket for Randy, making sure he didn't barf all over himself. It kinda' killed any type of mood Cody was hoping for.

However, he instantly perked when he saw his Teddy strolling into the room hand-in-hand with John Cena? WTF? When had that happened?

Cody stared with incredulity at Ted and John, who parted as John went to the food line.

Ted plopped down in the seat beside him, smiling, his bright cobalt eyes shining with happiness.

"Hey Codes, what's up?"

Cody tried in vain to form coherent sentence, "Wha-I thought-but…you and-and John?"

"Yep." Ted sighed, his smile growing wider.

"When?" Cody yelled, looking as much like the gossiping teenager he felt.

"Last night." Ted's smile grew bigger still, almost wide enough to break his face.

"Well that's just awesome…" Cody sighed dejectedly pouting his lips in a sad face. "If you got your man, who's gonna help me get mine?"

"Don't worry bout' it Cody," Ted said, eyes following John as he met Randy with a high-five from across the room. "I can guarantee we can come up with something."

* * *

**A/n from jessica: aww teddy ur so stupid.....but i love ya! and of course i had to wrap it up w/a coddles perspective, after all this story was a prequel for his and randy's *cough cough check SAVE ME: IN HIS ARMS cough***

**reviews are much appriciated!**


End file.
